Finally
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: Its the wedding at the begining of book 7 and they FINALLY get together. New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

From Ron's perspective 

She was taunting him and he knew it. Her back was to him as she talked to Tonks on the other side of the dance floor. Less then 20 paces. He could be over there in five maybe ten seconds and be with her but what was the point. The object of his love was oblivious. She was the cleverest girl in school but couldn't see when one of her best friends had fallen for her.

She swayed gently to the beat of the music making her dress of maroon shimmer in the starlight. She was a picture of perfection and he was slumped on the other side of the room with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand and alone. Only 20 paces but a world away.

Then as if the feeling of dejectedness couldn't get any worse he strode up to her. His air of confidence and manner just couldn't be competed with, so why did he try. This was all before you even got to know the shy and famous Victor Krum. When he reached her he delicately laid a hand on her back and leant close to her ear and whispered something. Somewhere deep inside him a flame of anger flared up but he swallowed it and his pride with the last of his fire whiskey.

All of a sudden his feet were moving. We walked strait across the room towards her. He wasn't in control. He placed his glass on a table as he passed and continued walking towards her. His mind was shouting for him to divert direction and head for the bar but he wasn't in control. He covered the last few steps in half a second and he was there. A few inches from her. She turned around feeling his presence and smiled at him and the fighting instinct that had dragged the rational Ron (if one existed) over to the other side of the room vanished. He was lost in her eyes literally. He moved his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She frowned slightly and then she turned back to Tonks and Krum. Krum said something and the two girls giggled quietly. That was it. The instinct kicked back in. he grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around to face him. Then he coved her mouth with his.

The music stopped.

So did everyone else.

Then the instinct decided to bail on him again and he was left lips touching with a stunned Hermione.

She sank into him slightly and shifted her wait so she was pushing against him slightly.

SHE WAS KISSING HIM BACK!!!

He let a different feeling take over. What he had felt for the last four years flowed out of him like a river. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as hers wrapped around his neck.

Ron became aware of something around them. There was clapping and cheering. He heard someone say loudly next to them 'At last.' And sigh.

When they broke apart they both smiled at each other for a second and then looked around the room at the crowd of people cheering and clapping them.


	2. Chapter 2

From Hermione's Perspective

I leant over to Tonks with my back to him. I couldn't bear it any longer. For the past three years I had been trying to attract him and all he could do is ignore me. Was he really as thick as he looked or was I just not noticeable? I tried so hard to get him to notice me at the Yule Ball but nothing.

'So when are you going to talk to him,' Tonks asked.

'What do you mean?' I said, desperately trying to cover my blushing.

'You know, when are you going to go and confront him,' she gazed past her towards where Ron was standing. He was staring at something off to her right but he didn't follow his gaze.

'I…' she trailed off.

A hand placed its self on he back and for a moment she hoped it was Ron but as she turned it was Victor Krum.

'Has he asked you yet,' he asked gruffly.

'No.' her answer was brief but it told him all he needed, the sadness that dripped off it. He glanced around and then walked away towards the bar.

She turned back to Tonks and began to talk. She was looking at her hands, which were playing with the silver bracelet that adorned her wrist. When she looked up Tonks was watching over her shoulder something.

'Are you even listening to me,' she asked rather more angrily than she had meant to. Tonks turned back to her and with a smile just gazed back at her. Victor had returned with three fire whiskeys and placed them on the table. I took mine and took a sip. Looking back at Tonks her smile had broadened even more. I felt a presence behind me and gulped down the rest of my fire Whiskey before turning. Ron was standing there gazing at me. I frowned slightly. It Ron moved his mouth but nothing came out. Victor said something, which I didn't quite hear but Tonks was laughing so I let out a slight laugh and turned back to them.

I hand only just let my eyes fall onto Tonks' face, which was contorted by laughter when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. He captured my lips with his.

The Music Stopped.

Everything stopped.

And then it took me. The passion of three long years draining out of me as I relaxed into him sliding my arms behind his neck. Gradually she felt Ron pull away and she felt disappointed but then something in the tent was different. There was cheering and clapping. Somewhere behind her someone was saying 'At last.' And sighing.

Then her eyes met his and they smiled. It had been to long.


End file.
